piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Unusual reasons racers retired
Normally when a Piston Cup racer retires its due to a big one or a crash or engine problems but this list of the Top 10 Unusual reasons racers retired will blow your mind ranging from retiring due to another racer crashing into your pit to getting struck by spoilers. 10. 2012 Nitroade 400. Terry Kargas punctures a tire on a soda can Bob: Oh no Terry Kargas spins out! Darrell: And it looked like he hit a soda can, More specifically a Transberry Juice Orange Flavoured Soda. Bob: Yup. (Terry Kargas radio) Tripledent Crew Chief: It's confirmed you hit an orange-flavored Transberry Juice soda can. Terry: WHAT? Orange soda? Transberry Juice? Rookie Krankzler is so gonna get it! 9. 1987 Easy Idle 400 at Nightdona Speedway. Cole Speedland in Lake Lloyd Spike: Melter and Speedland very close but Speedland leading just by a bit, and oh my god I'm nervous. (Johnathan in an attempt to get back the lead suddenly touches Cole Speedland. Speedland then turns to the left, passes through the inside barrier and goes into Lake Lloyd.) Pinkie: WHAT! COLE SPEEDLAND HITS THE BARRIERS AND IS IN LAKE LLOYD! Tom Landis tries to avoid Speedland but crashes into Ernie Gearson. Kraig Shiftright also involved but is able to continue. Spike: Oh my goodness! (Pinkie faints seeing Speedland's oil and parts in the lake) Spike: Yup, saw that coming. He did lose oil and some parts are floating in the lake (Tom Landis Team Radio) Tom: Is Speedland alright? Shiny Wax Crew Chief: I hope so. (Ernie Team Radio) Ernie: Oh my god, I saw him go into Lake Lloyd! I see oil and parts too! Ernest: We all see that. Ernie: But how could Johnathan do this! (Back to Pinkie and Spike) Spike: Ok, let's go to Lapis with Speedland near the lake. Lapis: We are with Cole Speedland and what do you feel about the wreck? Cole (Weakly): Dizzy, so dizzy. Geez, I hate crashing into lakes. Lapis: Are you ok. Cole (Weakly): Cold. Very very very very cold. Freezing. Lapis: Everyone is concerned for you, even Jonathan. Cole (Weakly): I think I got fever from that cold lake... Lapis: I see. The medics will arrive. (The medics arrive) Lapis: Ok, back to you Spike. Spike: Well I and Pinkie might not think in THAT!! You... crap dang it! I am so speechless! Pinkie: Nevermind... 8. 2001 Boston 350. Racingtire forced to retire after Oilchanger hits his pit. (Kevin Racingtire team radio) Kevin Racingtire's crew chief: Sorry Kevin the race is over, Billy lost control and hit us, three pitties are injured and our pit supplies are damaged, he even bent the post that I was on! Kevin Racingtire: Ok just tell me extra information later... Bob: Kevin Racingtire looks like he is pulling into the pits. Darrell: But but his pit is GONE. Bob: To retire from the race, you idiot! Darrell: Ok ok! Bob: Three of the Shifty drug pitties taken out by the ambulance. The chief's post is bent, spare tires popped. Billy has essentially become a force of nature for that pit area. Darrell: This shouldn't even be a reason to retire. Bob: It kinda is, if you can't pit due to all your supplies are gone your done for. It may take days for backups to be made. 7. 2002 N20 Cola 400 at Talladega. Ponchy Wipeout retires alongside Eugene Carbureski due to oil on his windshield Bob: And Inngas is going to race and NO! NO! OUT OF CONTROL! OH MY GOD! OH, MY FREAKING GOD! Haul Inngas flipping and having a scary roll. Can the three part-time racers make it? Darrell: Oh my! Look, they may not! Bob: Let's see... Darrell: They all made it through! Bob: OH MY GOD! (Eugene team radio) Eugene: Are you guys, alright? Jerry Drivechain and Wells Runabout: Yeah! (Ponchy team radio) Bumper Save Pitty: Fine, fine! (Haul team radio) Retread Crew Chief: WHAT THE (Dolphin Censorship) WAS THAT!? (Back to Bob and Darrell in RSN) Bob: We're back here at Alabama Speedway. Let's go to Kori. Kori? Kori: We're here at the pits of Tank Coat, what's the matter, Carbureski? Eugene: It's the most horrific, gruesome crash I have ever seen in my 8 years of racing after winning at Calladega, and I witnessed it close up. Kori: Now this is Kori Turbowitz, back to you Bob. 6. 2008 Texas 300. Claude Scruggs goes to Orson's barnyard, destroys Orson's pine tree and ends up weak. Claude: (To Stacy) I need no pit stop, I'm good! Stacy: You moron, you need your pit-stop! (To Bob and Darrell) Darrell: Claude Scruggs refuses to pit despite team orders! Bob: Wow. Anyway it's lap 155 and Lightning is leading, Parker Brakeston is 2nd and Cal Weathers is 3rd. Oh no! Claude Scruggs having brake trouble. Darrell: He can't brake anymore, he is going fast. Bob: Oh no he has exited the speedway and is going off track! Darrell: And into. A FIELD?! (Claude Scruggs then goes through the field and the hay and the dirt.) Claude: Huh? What's this? A place? Where am I? (He then sees a barn (which is Orson's farm barn) and gets more scared.) Claude: HUH?! UH OH! OH NO! I AM GONNA HIT ORSON'S BARN AND HE WILL KILL ME!! (He then crashes through the door of the barn which had Bo Sheep and Wade Duck in there.) Bo: OH NO MAN HERE COMES A RACECAR! Wade: A CAR, A FREAKING CAR!! I AM SO OUTTA HERE! OH ORS- Claude: AAAAH!!!! (They avoid Claude but Claude now is seriously damaged) Claude: WOAH! (The now messy Claude exits the barn and sees a tree right ahead.) Claude: HELP! (But he couldn't stop and crashes into the tree ending his crazy run off road. He was badly hurt.) Claude (weakly): What would Stacy say now! Stacy: (Triggered) YOU IDIOT!!! Sorry about that incident. Darrell: Ouch, that was so nasty for Claude Scruggs, that could very well end his career for good and might be replaced by Brian Spark as he would be the 2009 Rookie of the Year. Bob: That was way too historic! Never once in has a racer exited the speedway and gone off-road like that! I mean there was Don Chapcar but Don went off the speedway and fell and stopped. Claude's brake failure caused him to continue even after he left the speedway's exit. (After Claude was towed, he was transported to a hospital) Bob: It has been a while since an accident like that but that was so nasty historic. Darrell: There was Haul Inngas in 2002, Slider Petrolski in 2003 and Strip Weathers, The King, in 2005 but my goodness, this was bad. Claude's career is almost surely done for. Bob: Alright, we'll be back shortly while Claude is in the hospital. 5. 1996 Pocono 400. Misti Motorkrass wheel comes off loose on lap 68. Pinkie: Oh no Misti Motorkrass loses a wheel! (Misti team radio) Misti: I just saw my wheel come off. Rev N Go Crew Chief: Try coming to the pits. (Davey (part-time) team radio) Davey: There is a WHEEL flying at my face! NO! I'm not the 1996 Rookie of the Year! (Claude team radio) Claude: Guys. The wheel is bouncing off the track. Holy (Dolphin Censor)! It's bouncing and like OH MY GOD it's flying HIGH in the air. I so so so so so so so so so so so so so hope she is ok! (No team radio, just racers talking to each other) Haul: We get the picture, Claude. Now don't start crashing into Misti, ok? Ruby: I know you had a crush on her since you both started your careers in 1980 but you're married now and so is she! Davey: Yeah. What's your wife gonna think about this? 4. 1999 Boston 350. Blamer can't attend due to drinking hot sauce instead of ketchup. Spike: Oh my god! Blamer drank hot sauce! He's coughing, he's spinning, and he's flipping! Pinkie: Already? BEFORE THE RACE! BEFORE THE FREAKIN' RACE! Spike: I know. Its ridiculous. He somehow mistook hot sauce for ketchup! (At the inside of the track. Johnny is spinning flipping coughing screaming and jumping) Johnny: AH AH HOT SO HOT HOTTER THAN THE PLANET MERCURY THIS IS SO HISTORICALLY HOT GIVE ME A RIVER OR GIVE ME A HUNDRED MILLION BARRELS OF TANK COAT MILKSHAKE! I CAN'T (Dolphin censor) DO THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! 3. 2000 N20 Cola Talladega 400. Blamer crashes and retires on the way to the pits. Spike: Blamer's in the pits. (Johnny team radio) Johnny: Did I retire? Johnny's Crew Chief: Yes! Johnny: (Popeye Toot) you morons! God dang it! 2. 1985 Michigan 400. Thomas Tanrev and Brad Gonzalez collide in the pits. Pinkie: We're back live on CBS for the Michigan 400 and not only that, THOMAS AND BRAD "MAVERICK" CRASH NEAR THE PITS!! (Thomas team radio) Thomas: Are you guys ok? (Brad team radio) Brad: Yeah, I'm fine. (Back to Pinkie and Spike) Pinkie: That's bad. Spike: What a day! This CBS broadcast of the 400 has gone CRAZY!! 1. 2000 Los Angeles 500. Ernie struck by The King's spoiler Twilight: And they race happy ever after, but look at King, look at King! GEEZ! MY GOD! IT'S SAGA! Spike: Oh my! Twilight: The King losing control... HIS SUPERBIRD SPOILER! IT'S FLYING OFF! HOLY SHOOT! THE KING WING SPOILER HITS ERNIE GEARSON! Spike: Ouch! That hurts! Oh my... oh my! Holy... I'm absolutely speechless! Geez! That was creepy! My freaking gosh! Twilight: Pinkie could have seen that... but oh well. Spike: That was so ridiculous. Twilight: Oh my goodness. My goodness... GOSH! Oh my. Spike: How spooky. Twillight: And it NAILS Ernie Gearson on the windshield! That's gonna hurt! Spike: Looks like Ernie is pulling into the DINOCO pits to get the spoiler off. After all they know how it works. Twilight: Let's go to River Scott, The King's pitty Luke Pettlework, and Piccolo Perry, Ernie Gearson's pitty. River? River: Hello and we're here with Luke Pettlework and Piccolo Perry, Piccolo what's the matter with Gearson? Piccolo: He would probably be blind and might die soon. River: And what about King? Luke: He would be okay. His spoiler makes him look like a 1970 GTX or 1970 Roadrunner. River: Now this is River Scott, a Hudson Hornet friend, now we're returning to you, TWILIGHT, because Pinkie Pie isn't here. Twilight: We'll be back in just a moment, and right after this special UPN message, the UPN news, and a very special word from your local station. Stand by LONGLY. (Message, commercials, Piston Cup news, and more commercials play) Twilight: We're live at the Los Angeles International Speedway, there was a lot of oil, of course, and debris on the TRACK!! The red flag is out and will be out for many minutes, probably almost an hour. Also there might be green/white/checker for very good, very very good. Spike: Might have been resulted terrible for Gearson and he would miss the next two races, the Grandol Oil 500 live on ESPN and the Mario Andretti 400 at Chicagoland telecast by NBC and the third he would probably miss is the famous 350 miler at Boston Speedway since 1957, the Boston 350 live on The WB, formerly telecast on syndication from 1957 to 1986 and FOX from 1987 to 1994, where 1995 is the year of The WB's first Boston race, the 350 miler Boston 350. Twilight: Right to you Spike, now that's an answer to the 350. Category:Top 20/15/10/7/5/3 Moments